dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Galamonero
Name: Galamonaro Kain Abel Adems Age: 25 Appearance: Galamonaro is about 6' in height and wieghs in at 170lbs. He is reasonably built and has long black hair with brilliant blue eyes. He is white in skin tone and wears rather plain clothing consisting of: brown pants, brown boots, a white shirt, a brown overcoat, and glasses. He wears a backpack that carries his food supplies as well as all his spell ingrediants and spell book. Some of the small cooking utensiles hang off the sides and clank a lot when he moves around. He is always holding an oak staff, he also has a belt specially made for holding important ingrediants in an easy to reach spot. On this belt are: a flask of bat guano, a vial of mercury, a vial containing slivers of bone and some blood, and several vials of a gray paste made up of mashed eagle feathers and murcury. He fills these vials every chance he gets. He also wears an enchanted sword on his hip, the sword is enchanted for durebility and sharpness making it impossible to break through regulare wear and tear since it doesn't wear, the blade's edge makes even the wielder of a Katana nervous with it's sharpness. Personality: In contrast to most Necromancers Galamonaro is quite pleasent to be around, he is very talkative and will happily share his food with travellers. He doesn't hate dragons nor has anything against them in general but he will act whenever he meets an anti-human extremist. It's not just dragon extremists either, he will also take action against humans that are anti-dragon extremists. He normally does not hesitate to kill his targets in most conflicts that involve extremists, he also won't usually persue them relentlessly or hold grudges. He is quick to forgive and will help others in their various plights, but he is not niave and does not take kindly to being used or having his talents abused by others. Powers: Specializes in Necromancy, he also has talents in Invocation/Evocation and some skills in Alteration. Opinion of Dragons: He likes them and feels that they have more then earned the freedom they now have and so rightly deserve. Updates: Galamonaro rarely carries his pack and staff with him anymore ever since he set up his home at the base of the mountains. The front doors look a lot like the entrance to a tomb and the sight of his dubbed "Civil Servants" inside the home does little to convince onlookers of otherwise. He has developed a relationship with a dragon named Laura whome he met in Windfall during the planning stages of their actions against the Empiricon. He also spent some time as a spy for the forces allied against the Empiricon during which time he commited artrocious acts that continue to haunt him, that action turned out to be almost entirely in vain as he was discovered before he got the chance to learn anyhing worthwhile. During his short time with the hordes he imparted with Minerva with three Death Knight body guards do to with as she wished.